I'm the Gambler
by thatguywholikestowrite
Summary: A story about two lovers who are yet to become so. Future chapters will change to M rating. This is essentially inspired by Bones, and that I recently heard how one of the Jon's said that Liz would be the one to make a leap. This is my interpretation of that happening. Lizzington.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by: Bones - Season 5, Episode 16 (The Parts in the Sum of the Whole) If you haven't seen it. Go and see it. Booth and Bones were my first ship.**

 **Warning: Character death.**

 **I do not own The Blacklist, or any of the characters featured. Unfortunately.**

She stopped abruptly, placed herself in front of him and stared into his eyes. "I'm the gambler. I believe in giving this a chance. Look, I want to give this a shot."

They both knew what she meant. The majority of the time they spent with each other, often included flirting. And when they weren't, well, their eyes told a story of their own. The way Red looked at her when she wasn't looking, the way he'd hold her, the way he'd place his hand on the small of her back. She wasn't as clear about it, but he would watch her body when he touched her, he'd look at the way she looked at his lips while he spoke. And he knew.

They both knew.

"You mean us? No. The FBI won't let us work together." He explained, as he tried to remain strong. Not just for him but her as well.

"Don't do that! That is no reason." She said as she slammed her lips to his.

The kiss was one of passion, but also one of sadness. Lizzy clung onto him for dear life.

He breaks the kiss, steps back and looks her dead in the eye. "No. No."

"Why?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"You - you thought you were protecting me. But you're the one who needs protecting."

"Protection from what?" Her demeanour is changed now, and she struggles with her words. Hope hangs on her for what could, but probably won't be.

"From me. I don't have your kind of open heart." He looks discouraged now, trying to explain to her, that his love isn't there, and as he does, a tear breaks loose from his eye.

Time goes on and eventually, she finds someone else, they're not Red, but they'll do, she tells herself. She tried to forget about him like that. Of course, they have to see each other every day, but she copes. And she finds peace in the fact that she has Seth.

He gets more and more deflated, he admits he loves her to himself, and that he could have an open heart. But there's nothing he can do. It'd be a waste for him now to declare his love. He knows he can't. He knows because he's still not ready. And at the end of it all, she has Seth.

But then, she and Seth break up. And he's there for her like a friend should be. He doesn't try anything. And she appreciates it.

And she's angry all of a sudden. Angry with relationships, angry with men, angry with Red. But there's nothing to be done, except try to become less angry.

One night, they're alone in one of his many apartments. They sit next to each other sipping alcohol as they talk about the day's events.

"I'm - quite strong." Red randomly admits.

"Yeah, well, you've always been strong." She tells him, confused by his statement.

"You know the difference between strength and imperviousness, right?"

"Well, not if you're going to get all scientific on me."

"A substance that is impervious to damage doesn't need to be strong." He explains.

"Hmm."

"When you and I met. I was an impervious substance. Now I'm a strong substance."

"I think I know what you mean."

"A time could come when you're not angry anymore, and I'm strong enough to risk losing the last of my imperviousness. Maybe then we could try to be together." He explains.

She nods in appreciation. She finds it odd now; they're both happy enough to talk about these things. Still, nothing remains to have happened. But they're getting there.

Then, Aram dies. In a mission gone incredibly wrong, he gets shot. She's upset. She tries her hardest to help; she's there straight away applying pressure to the wound, but it doesn't work. They all know that being alone tonight isn't a good idea, they also know that whoever shot Aram is still walking.

They're safer in packs.

Red suggests they split into groups of two. Of course, Lizzy is coming with him. And she's comfortable with that because she knows he'll take care of her.

She can take care of herself, but it's pleasant to know in the long run that there is someone who's willing to do anything to protect you. And she has that with Red. And he with her.

They hurry off to a hidden house, another of Red's hideaways.

The only problem is, there's only one bedroom. And Dembe will be in the living area on the couch. So for tonight, they'll have to sleep together.

"It's right through here." He says as he leads her into the bedroom.

"Ah, it's nice. I'll take the couch Red." She says as she notices a pull out couch at the bottom of the double bed.

"No, I'll take the couch, Lizzy, you get in the bed."

Normally he'd had drank tonight. But he felt a need to stay with Lizzy and just make sure she'd be ok.

He grabs a few things for the pull out couch, and they get ready for bed. He turns the light out, and they both get into their separate beds.

It's not long before Lizzy wakes in a panic.

And from the sudden noise, he's awake too, pistol in hand and ready for action.

But then he realises Lizzy is crying. He gets out of his bed and walks over to her.

He sits next to her and holds her. He doesn't say anything; he's just there for comfort.

"Aram - he was looking at me, and he was saying "Don't make me leave." He said that he - he loved being there. Why would he think that I'm the one making him leave? What kind of person am I?" She cries as she tells him her worry.

"No. Come here. No. No. No. No, Lizzy. You got that all _wrong_. You got it wrong."

"No. I-I heard him. You heard it too. "Don't make me leave." That's what he said."

"He wasn't talking to you." He says calmly.

"I was the only one there - and you. He wasn't - he wasn't talking to you."

"He was talking to the universe. He didn't want to go. He wasn't ready, Lizzy. He wanted to stay."

"Can you just-?" She signals to lie down.

"Yeah." He leans back, gathers her in his arms and lets her cry against his chest. "That's why I'm here. I'm right here. I know it's hard."


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologise about the format. I'm using the Copy-N-Paste funstion and it's not entirley my friend!**

He calmly soothes her now by brushing his fingers back and forth along her forehead. Now and then, he leans down and presses a soft kiss to her temple.

Eventually, she calm's her breathing and stops crying, she just lies there now in his arms, and he's still drawing lazy patterns on her head.

"Thank you, Red. This… being here with you, it means a lot right now." She says as she tilts her head upwards to him.

"I'll always be here for you Lizzy, always."

As he finishes speaking, they just stare into each other's eyes.

She wants comfort right now, and she wants him more than ever. But she doesn't make a move; she has laid it out on the table in the beginning. If anything is going to happen, it's going to him.

And it is.

Slowly, he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to her lips. He stays a few moments longer than he would usually, and savours it. He pulls back and with hooded eyes, continues to look at her. That's when she takes her move, she leans in and pecks him softly and slowly on this lips. Just like he did. Only this time it's a little bit longer. When she pulls back, he moves his hands to her face. "Tell me to stop." He says in a low voice. She shakes her head from side to side. He leans forward again and kisses her the way she deserves to be kissed. And it's magnificent.

It's everything they've both dreamed of.

His lips are plump and soft; hers are slim and welcoming.

They match perfectly together.

The kiss is soft; it's only as it continues that it becomes her heated. More desperate. Suddenly they're both asking for entrance to each other's mouths, and sure enough their tongues allow it.

And as they do, she's moving. She's adjusted herself now that she lazily lays over his body. Lying submissively below a woman is something Red would rather not do. As their tongues explore the others mouths he's quick to flip their position. He turns to his side, and she slides towards the bed, and he holds himself above her.

She realises what he's done, and she grabs his shoulders and pulls him down. Right now, she wants to feel the weight of him on her. And it's amazing. It's comforting. But it's also exploding something hidden in her, and suddenly she wants him more than ever.

He runs out of breath, he takes her bottom lip and bites it; then he's taking his lips off of hers and moving them to her neck. He lightly kisses a trail from her chin to her ear. As he does, she moves her hands from behind his neck to the side of his chest. It's only just dawned on her that he has no top on. She runs her hands through his light chest hair. And slowly moves down to his bottoms.

She tugs at his pants, and as she does, he starts to take off her top.

They're getting to a point of no return and yet neither of them mentions anything.

They let their bodies take over.

Natural and rural instants take effect.

She finds him hard and ready as she cups him over his boxers, she gasps at the feel of him. He's thicker and longer than anyone she's been with, and she blushes at the realisation. She suddenly feels inadequate to him.

Red, on the other hand, is now paying a shocking amount of attention to her perfect rounded breasts. He grabs one, massages it and then flicks her erect nipple.

Their breaths in tangent become heavy and loud.

She is grinding her hips into his now.

As if they've read each other's mind, they're both done with four play. It's as if they both know that all they need is to be together. He leans up from her and pulls his pants and boxers off as she takes off her shorts. She's amazed as she finally sees his long, thick member bounce off of his pants. He leans over to the drawer and pulls out a condom.

She sighs.

"Do we have to?" She asks.

"Better safe than to be sorry sweetheart." He says.

But all of a sudden she finds watching him apply a condom incredibly attractive. Something about him touching himself is too much. She slowly lets her hand travel down her stomach to her throbbing clit. She touches it and moans his name.

"Red!"

He immediately grabs her hand and moves it above her head. He then copies her previous move and applies his hand.

She instantly moans his name again. And now he's painfully hard, hearing her moan, feeling her wetness, it's all too much.

All too quickly, he's pounding into her, attacking her neck with his lips. Her body stretches to fit him, and it's a new, amazing feeling.

Her hands can't decide on where to stop; she's feeling his entire body.

He feels her clenching and knows he needs to reach nirvana together. He manoeuvres their position and puts her legs over his shoulder and pushes into her from a new angle.

She moans at the new feeling, the new spots he's reaching.

And it happens, together, they complete each other.

He collapses on top of her and holds her tight, just as she does to him. Almost as if they're both holding on for dear life.

A couple of minutes pass, and he goes to move, to bin the condom.

"Please don't move, stay a little while longer." She pleads.

"Just let me clear up Lizzy and I'll be right back."

He moves away and bins the condom; he appears back from the en suite with tissues and a bowl of water. Tentatively he sits between her legs, spreads them and cleans her up.

But it's too much, and she's moaning again. She's thrusting her hips and touching her breasts. He moves the cleaning supplies out of the way and plants his face between her legs. Her hands are on his head scraping through his short hair as he applies more and more pressure to the needed area.

And she reaches nirvana again.

He kisses her then and licks his fingers after clearing his mouth.

"I'm afraid if I carry on trying to clean you up well end in a vicious cycle of this. And as much as I'd love to, we both need our sleep."

She looks down at him through hooded eyes and nods. She reaches down herself and cleans herself up. He takes everything back into the en suite then meets her back on the bed.

She's laying on her side now, and so he curves himself around her.

His arm around her waist, his breathing on her neck and they fall asleep peacefully.


End file.
